HA?
by ucing ripuh
Summary: "Gue suka sama elo. Lo-" "Gue juga suka kok." "Beneran?" "Tapi bohong!" "HA?"


"Gue suka sama elo. Lo-"

"Gue juga suka kok."

"Beneran?"

"Tapi bohong!"

"HA?"

**HA?**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, ALAY, GAJE, GARING, ABSURD, IMBISIL, DKK.**

**MEMBACA INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN SERANGAN JANTUNG, KANKER, IMPOTENSI, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JASHIN (?)! JADI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

"Jadi?" tanya Shikamaru. Keringet segede bola bekel nangkring dengna indahnya di jidat pemuda alay satu ini. Harap-harap cemas, bok!

"Gue gak mau jadi pacar lo."

Alamaaaak! Jleb banget lho kata-kata cewek pirang ini! Shikamaru bener-bener gak abis pikir, kenapa cewek yang dia kuntit selama 2 tahun penuh itu bisa nolak dia mentah-mentah.

Gue? Ditolak? GYAHAHAHAHA! Batin Shikamaru yang tangannya udah gatel pengen jambak-jambak rambut Orochimaru(?).

Gak terima, Amira langsung minta pertanggung jawaban atas janin yang dikandunganya.

Idih! Script sinetron tv sebelah malah nyasar kemari!

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru agak nyolot. Gak terima gitu ceritanya.

"Gue gak suka aja sama elo." Lagi-lagi si pirang ini ngemeng dengan entengnya. Gak tahu apa kalo hati abang di depannya ini udah bolong-bolong kayak gigi Mbah Sarutobi?

"Tadi lo bilang kalo lo juga suka?" Shikamaru masih gak terima. Dia bakal merjuangin cintanya sampe titik darah penghabisan!

"Gue 'kan bilang 'Tapi bohong!' di endingnya."

"HA?"

Pengen rasanya Shikamaru ngangkang eh ngejengkan ke belakang. Tapi apa daya, bisa turun pamor dong dia di sebagai anak juragan rusa dari Konoha! Endingnya Shikamaru cuma bisa sok cool masukin kedua tangannya ke tong sampah eh kantong celana.

"Lagian ada temen gue yang suka sama elo." Ujar Ino sambil selonjoran di lantai koridor. Cieee, santai kayak di pantai. Tapi hei! Ini koridor!

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru cuma bisa bilang 'HA?' plus tampang cengo tingkat kecamatan.

"Apaan sih lo dari tadi ha he ha he? Kayak idiot tahu gak?"

JLEB!

Sumpah ya, rasanya sekarang ini Shikamaru pengen banget ngebotakin cewek yang seenak udel selonjoran didepannya. Tapi nanti Ino jadi plontos dong? Gimana kalo Ino ketuker sama pacarnya Syahrini?

"Gue yakin temen gue itu bisa eh, mau banget malah nerima lo apa adanya." Tutur Ino. "Gak kayak gue yang kurang ajar ini."

Bagus deh kalo nyadar. Ujar Shikamaru dalem hati.

"Padahal lo tuh cakep, pinter, tajir, baik, sopan, apa yang kurang coba? Cuma males doang sih lo tuh. Eh idungnya gak usah terbang gitu dong!" oceh Ino sambil nunjuk-nunjuk idung Shikamaru.

Refleks Shikamaru megangin idungnya yang cuma satu. Berabe 'kan kalo idungnya beneran terbang?

"Tapi tetep aja gue gak suka. Gak tahu kenepa deh. Mungkin gara-gara pikiran kita beda kali ya? Iya, lo waras, gue sinting."

Makasih banyak Jashin-sama! Lo udah nyadarin tomcat satu ini! Eh tunggu, siapa tuh Jashin?

"Biar sinting, tapi lo suka 'kan sama gue?" goda Ino sambil melet-melet kayak Orochimaru.

Dafuq? Sial! Bener sih dia! Batin Shikamaru sambil mengang pipinya yang mulai memanas. Awas tuh kebakaran!

STOP!

Shikamaru gak mau keliatan murahan! Masa udah ditolak mentah-mentah pas digodain seneng? No no no!

"Udah berapa kali lo bilang gini sama cowok?"

Ups! Shikamaru keceplosan. Ya, Ino selalu ngomong hal yang sama tiap nolak cowok yang nyatain cinta sama dia.

"HA?" Ino melongo mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Tapi mukanya gak menyiratkan sedikit pun ekspresi kemarahan.

"Apaan sih lo ha he ha he? Kayak idiot tahu gak?"

! Shikamaru keceplosan lagi! Dia udah pasrah aja deh kalo Ino ngamuk terus ngemplang dia pake panci. Udah ditolak, dikemplang pula! Hina banget 'kan kalo kayak gitu?

Ino cuma natap Shikamaru dengan dahi berkerut. Awas non, nanti keriputan beneran kayak Itachi!

Karna ngerasa udah kepalang basah, Shikamaru nerusin lagi kata-katanya. Bodo amat deh sama panci!

"Lo nolak Naruto dan bilang kalo temen lo—si Hinata suka sama dia. Terus lo juga nolak si Sasuke karna lo bilang kalo temen lo yang satu lagi—si Sakura suka sama dia. Si Neji juga lo tolak gara-gara—lagi-lagi temen lo—si Tenten suka sama dia. Sekarang gue? siapa yang suka sama gue?" terang Shikamaru panjang lebar sampe ngos-ngosan. "Jangan bilang Temari! Itu udah rahasia umum!"

Jadi, Temari itu senior yang naksir Shikamaru. Dia udah berkali-kali nembak Shkamaru dan berkali-kali juga dia ditolak SHikamaru. Klasik sih alasan Shikamau nolak Temari. Karna Shikamaru gak suka cewek eh, karna Shikamaru suka sama cewek lain, yaitu Ino

Ino yang udah berdiri dari tempatnya selonjoran tadi natap Shikamaru agak lama, baru Ino angkat bicara.

"Emang sih Temari itu suka sama lo dari zaman Fir'aun ngondek. Tapi bukan dia orangnya."

APA? Tahu darimana Ino kalo Fir'aun pernah ngondek?

"Terus siapa?" Shikamaru lumayan penasaran pengen tahu siapa sih penggemar dia selain si kuncir empat?

Ino keliatan mikir sebelum jawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Perlahan Ino ngegaruk idungnya yang gak gatel. Bilang aja pengen ngupil!

"Inisialnya sama kayak Temari. Dia juga lebih tua daripadaa elo."

T? Lebih tua? Gak mungkin kepala sekolah—Tsunade 'kan orangnya? Lagian Ino gak temenan sama Mpok Tsunade!

"KYAAA~! Shika-kuuun~!" sebuah suara cempreng nan alay datang mendekat.

DEG! Perasaan Shikamaru mendadak gak enak. Bulu kuduknya berdiri menandakan kalo dia ngompol dicelana. Ia melotot kearah Ino.

"Ino… Jangan bilang…"

Yang dipelototi hanya senyam-senyum sok imut kayak Orochimaru (lagi).

"Tuh orangnya dateng. Gue pergi duluan ya, takut gengges." Ujar Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pasti ajaran sesat Orochimaru tuh.

"INO! Sinting lo ya cantik-cantik!" Shikamaru misuh-misuh melihat Ini yang melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. Anehnya, kaki Shikamaru berasa dipaku ke lantai koridor. Dia gak bisa perg dari situ, men!

"Shika-kuuuun~!" seekor tomcat bertopeng bergelayut manja di lengan Shikamaru. Padahal yang digelayuti (?) udah pengen mai aja.

"Tobi nyariin Shika-kun dari tadi. Tobi laper, pengen makan disuapin sama Shika-kun~!" rengeknya manja.

"IYE NANTI GUE SUAPIN LO PAKE SENDOK SEMEN!"

~OWARI~

A/n : GYAAAAAA! APAAN NIH? *banting emak* ALAY BANGET GAK SIIIIIH FIC GUEEEE? *lempar granat* Udah EYD gak becus, cerita aneh, garing, abal, crack pair di ending, typo lagi kayaknya. Ya mangap-mangap aja deh, yaaaa. Maklum nih ngetiknya ngebut. Abis idenya dateng tiba-tiba gitu. Kalo ngetiknya lambat pasti ilang lagi tuh ide. Gomen gomen gomen~ *sujud-sujud* Makasih banyak yang udah mau buang-buang waktu berharganya demi baca fic gue yang amburadul ini. Apa lagi yang baca sampe sini. Padahal sumpah, ini gak penting banget lho~ -o- Kritik dan saran bener-bener gue tunggu. Yang mau nge-flame juga boleh, asal login aja, jangan berani maen belakang doang :D Wakwakwakwak *menggeliat sambil ketawa go green*

REVIEW?


End file.
